memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TrekkyStar
:For older discussions, see archives, 1 and 2. Thanks. Ive just read now the Site notice for me being Trekkie of the Month "Where women barely dress and Everything is destructive" I Like that Line! Im going to put that in my user page. As always again Thanks!. -- From Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 1:53 AM. 01 February 2009 Memory Gamma: reply I don't really know how much potential you'd hoped for, so I can't really say. I really enjoy using this site, I found it at the right time, and I've made tons of articles. I don't think there has been much advertising, that may be why there's hardly anyone on here. I can certainly help with that if I can. On Facebook, there is an app called "Addicted to Star Trek", on which I am an officer (called Mor'Kohl, Son of Ch'Kang... long story). There are (apparently) 32,000 people who have the app, only about 10 of us are regulars - making posts most days. I can tell people about MG, but it really depends on if they want to write fan fiction, unless I invite them for the sole purpose of reading our stories. I assume that most people are redirected to ''ST: Expanded Universe, but as we don't use that site we have our own ideas, and that helps. I don't know how much stuff I've created that no-one else has, but there's a lot. In terms of what else we need, I don't really know. I see there are links to episodes from the six series of Trek here and there, maybe it would help if the link went straight to MA instead, otherwise we will be spending absolutely ages making pages for all 725-odd episodes and not spending time writing our stories. I can't think of anything else for the moment, but if I can, I'll let you know. Dave''Subspace Message'' 03:38, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :Definitely. Then they can create some articles too and the database will be expanded. But I reckon we've done a good job thus far. Dave''Subspace Message'' 03:52, 19 January 2009 (UTC) (Siqar 04:54, 19 January 2009 (UTC))Siqar some girl shout out in the street i could set a console up for you Trekky Star does this mean i lose my console or gain one Memory Gamma: Reply 2 Personally I can say yes this wiki is worth while and is so for 1 main reason MOST Fanon wikis have more information than canon wikis do. For instance while Memory Alpha (small mistake sorry) has a few pages/articles on canon technology and ships some of them are only stubs themselves with little to no real information, however Ive noticed that most fanon wikis can have entire lengthly articles on any little known character or tech. This is because most canon wikis are based upon whatever information that the creator(s) of whatever TV series, Movie, or cartoon series have either shown or given them most of which are small ideas or concepts that are only shown once or twice then never shown again. This is also similar to H.P. Lovecrafts Cathulu series who also didnt really write it as a story by itself only as a concept that was carried on by other of his fellow writers at the time (and then later writers). And of course finally myself without this wiki none of my ideas would have ever seen the light of day. Not only did I create a expanded version of a little known alternate Voyager but I was also allowed to create an entire new universe around it which also includes the versions of ships from several other editors. And in answer to your 2nd question the only real need is for more new templates such as technology, more alternate universe classes..etc. However Myself, Rift Fleet, and Siqar might soon resolve that ourselves. So becides that everythings all clear. As always. Thanks. -- From Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 9:59 (PST) 18 January 2009 The Designer Hey Remind me to NEVER get on your bad side. Anyways, I have a new multi-user story going on here and need a few more voices. Interested? As far as usual wikia going-ons, is there a way to embed music so it plays in the background when you open a page? I have several mp3s in mind for my page and other authors seem to have music tracks in mind for their intros. Categories Hey, can you explain why you removed some of the categorization on my pages? Each of those ships, especially the Enterprise -W was a Federationship, so why the change? Oh, any comments on the Aslan class me and LLP are making on the User:OrcPhoenix page. Thankyou for the explanation. Do "Legacy ships" like the Enterprise with its A,B,C.. designations have a separate sub class or are they just by the Constitution/Galaxy/Sovereign... classes? I am pretty sure it is the latter case but this is just for future clarification. Message Perhaps there was a reason you skipped me, perhaps not, anyways: I have to agree with LLP: This place is Great. However I do want to add in that while I was perfectly content to write my own articles, only here would someone critique it and point out things that I would forget. Perhaps we should spend a little thought on how to improve that aspect of the wiki? Wakachukie 11:40, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Klingon userbox I've made a Klingon userbox, it can be found here. Unfortunately, I think it means "Do you speak Klingon?" I have the Klingon Dictionary (the one from 80-something), and it has the phrase for "I can't speak Klingon", but not "I speak Klingon". You wouldn't happen to know what it is? Dave''Subspace Message'' 16:29, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :I might have it now... "vI" at the start instead of "Da". I could be wrong. I probably am. Dave''Subspace Message'' 16:38, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Problem solved You remember I said we'd have to possibly write out all the episode summaries for all canon stuff? Or redirect to MA? I think I've found the answer... give me a while to sort it, but it should be (more or less) a straight transfer. Dave''Subspace Message'' 19:27, 19 January 2009 (UTC) RE: MG Questions Yeah I would have to say that MG is a very cool site and stuff. Although I would like to see more ships, planets, etc. that have been created by fans on this site. Also I thought about an awards thing but I shall keep that idea to myself since I do not want to force you to do it. Any way I hope we can chat again soon sometime! :) Rift Fleet 18:11, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Question: I told myself that I would try not to use too many things from canon resources (besides planets, alien races, and ship classes of course), but I am wondering are fans allowed to make alternate universe storys of familier ships and crews? Please reply when you can. Rift Fleet 17:14, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ---- (Siqar 09:55, 1 February 2009 (UTC)) hi could i join in on this project Star Trek: Assimilation (story) as an independent chapter and then we could make additions i could benefit from your experience and i could offer something in the spirit of friendship there are a lot of ufo abduction an there are organisations that help people with these problems the suggestion is that we could adapted some of this or mabe you or i could have had a celestial experiences thats worth a further look . Images Hi TrekkyStar, I've just written a message to all the regular users, telling them about the fact that loads of images are missing categories and license tags. I'm going to make a category for images from Memory Alpha, and I've suggested that users categorise images relevant to their stories, so a category like mine: Category:Star Trek: Pioneer: Images If you want to see the full message, it's on the user talk pages of the regulars. Dave''Subspace Message'' 10:22, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :Oh, and when you change the featured article on the main page, could you add the image category to Image:Independence.jpg? I can't cos it's protected, being on the main page. Dave''Subspace Message'' 11:10, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ::And another thing... I've spent today giving the images a category (just the image category), looked through uncategorised pages, I've cleared it up a bit. I'll know for sure when the server or whatever is updated. Phew, knackered now! Dave''Subspace Message'' 16:37, 1 February 2009 (UTC) siqar(Tellsa 03:30, 3 February 2009 (UTC)) ::''This page does not meet Memory Gamma's Quality Standards. You may check and modify it for grammar,spelling,structure and content.'' so without the with comparison the objection is the way the page is formated or is this just more of there was nothing there so i deleted it . in a dark universe you get to delete thing with explianation whats the problem mabe your just takeing this story to naked. i have been used by linsay as a jumping bored on one occasion thats his up there i could make that comparison as to the smite nature of my time here .3. to burden with an affliction in order to punish i similar to male pregnace but from a him prospective geting drunk on this just is if you whant your baby burning in the sky be my guesed now as you now when someohone tells you do you know weather you comeing or going cab dive never need less change in the car are you to crawl over there lape after paying the fare just to let them know that if your going to speak like this then your give me the opportunity of your definition or my crazy definition sometime this can be good for all if you have a tyre leaver what the hell if your directed to the nearest bus stop for the same thing the day is nice i don,t think so the day is a lot of things least of all burning babys in the sky burning mothers is a good subject if there in need you change there tyre with the renants of a cage.The cage is were you get down and beg to differ regarles of the resson that are puting you in it retribution is time honoured and althow i thing god not watching i am honoured with the same so holding up smelly undies could be your defence please dont do this with the angles taping at my door as im confused. Yes siqar, we are confused as well by this incomprehensible tirade. Please fix it. Ship templates I've just had an idea which would be quite good. On MA, you can write down the ship very easily, like this: And it comes out like this: [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise]] (a link to the Enterprise-D page but without the "-D" part on it). Could we use something like this? The template automatically italicises (?) the ship name. You can do the same without the NCC prefix, that will work for ships with names that other ships don't have (eg Pioneer), so it would work like this: Could this work? Dave''Subspace Message'' 23:52, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :Speaking of templates, the Memory Alpha template may need looking at - because when you've put , it then continues writing on the next line, or puts the words in a box, as seen here Story:Fire and Ember#Background Information. Could you have a look and see what's up? Thanks, Dave''Subspace Message'' 23:23, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, guess who's hacking again? His name is... Tellsa. This time. He changed some of my talk page to "Yes yes yes" - not very helpful. But I saw a "Tellsa" begin a page and "Siqar" make loads of changes after that... no coincidence. Check your talk page for proof as well... Dave''Subspace Message'' 10:21, 11 February 2009 (UTC) trek star if this was a case of theft vandalism im sorry hacking that to i should could like to take whats comeing to me even if there is no supporting facts this is insidious to make this sort of argument without the person involed if i have offend you i sorry i have a little ne jerk response to a lot of ne jerk responses , ware,s me out like a don,t walk the dog argument the dog may kill a person still does not give people dog kiliing justice if i am told that im that crazy scientist from the delta the night would still be scary for both of us and i would make the effort not to be scary in the dark sorry